Tight Pink Pants
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Adrien just thought this was going to be a normal, Saturday workout with his girlfriend Marinette... turns out its a lot more difficult when she's wearing an outfit that he just can't keep his eyes off of. (Tooth-rotting fluff! Slightly aged up. T for teenagers flirting, lol)


**Have a fantastic weekend everyone! Here's a flirty, slightly aged up (for obvious reasons lol) post-reveal Adrienette fic to start it off right. ;) :D**

**-0-**

Adrien currently found himself caught in the most perplexing of situations.

For one part of him, he felt in absolute heaven. And on the other side, he felt like this situation couldn't be more of Satan's fault if he tried.

He was currently in his apartment complex's gym, working out with Marinette on a wonderful Saturday. Every time she came over for the weekends, Adrien just felt even more and more blessed to have finally found his Lady. He was currently on the treadmill, running his usual cycle - without music. He didn't have his earbuds since they had broken recently, so he was working out without music.

This wouldn't be the worst thing in the world...

If it weren't for the fact that all he could hear were his girlfriend's grunts from the weights side of the room.

He also had a clear view of her if he just tilted his head to the side; and she was wearing a sports bra and pink sweatpants. Of course.

It was like she _wanted _him to stare.

The gentleman in Adrien told him that this was wrong, and that he should just keep his eyes focused on the calorie count; they were going out to eat soon after this, so he wanted to make sure his stomach was ready for something good that wouldn't change his appearance too much.

However, the feisty side of Adrien (that had, oddly enough, only ever come out after he became Chat Noir... hmm.) told him that he needed to take every single curve of Marinette's perfect form in like it was a gift right from the sky.

Adrien had never felt like these two sides of him were fighting more than right now.

Now, yes, they had gotten a bit tussled during make-out sessions (of which there were a... considerable amount), but they had never done anything near... that! And they had no plans to. However, that didn't mean that they wouldn't check each other out quite a bit.

And Adrien was more guilty of this now than ever, as he once again found himself victim to Marinette's charm.

Seeing her in the way he did gave him a perfect view of her rear as she squatted down, letting out a grunt as she did so. The mere thought of such a sight would make him melt in his own cheek heat, but seeing it in person was an entirely different thing.

_"Adrien, this is very childish of you! Stop staring!" _He thought to himself, shaking his head and trying to focus on running once more.

_"Yeah, but her butt looks so amazing in those tight pink pants... peeks don't kill, right?" _he then thought, his eyes drifting back to Marinette.

He was so thankful that no one else was in the gym at this time... the paparazzi, civilians, or gym freaks would never let him live it down. It would become a permanent scandal that would follow him to the grave!

...Okay, yes, maybe he was being a bit over-dramatic here.

However, what happened next would do him in for sure.

Marinette had just added another weight to her ring, and then as she went to push back up, she let out the loudest groan of the day.

It caught Adrien completely off guard, and he ended up tripping over his own feet, slamming down on his stomach, and being launched off of the treadmill.

Of course, the very second Marinette noticed her boyfriend slip up and begin to fall, she tossed the weights down and sprinted over to him.

"ADRIEN!" she yelled, kneeling next to him; he was covering his face in what appeared to be pretty bad pain, but she could tell there was no blood (yet). "Oh my God, Kitty, are you okay?!"

Adrien groaned lightly, taking a hand off of his head, and exposing one of his eyes...

Now seeing Marinette on top of him, and not only her absolutely gorgeous chest, but her face... that absolutely perfect face of hers... yes, he found all of her incredibly attractive and all beautiful, but her face was just something straight from an angel.

"U-Uh...w-well," Adrien stuttered, "I... I am now."

Marinette's scared and worried expression slowly turned into a devilish smirk. "Kitty... were you checking me out?"

Adrien looked down at his t-shirt in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry Mari! I didn't mean to, really, I didn't. I just... I find it extremely hard not to when you're just that beautiful."

Marinette's expression softened by a ton, and she warmly pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Silly Kitty," Marinette smiled, ruffling his head. "You know you can check out my butt anytime..."

"Dear lord, what has gotten into you?" Adrien muttered, laughing underneath his breath as he sat up slowly. "I thought you were supposed to be an innocent baker's daughter!"

"Well, you were supposed to be an innocent model boy, weren't you?" Marinette cooed, smirking and biting her lip.

"O-Okay now, I think I need to go get an ice pack," Adrien laughed, standing up slower than he had ever stood up before, and then being supported by his girlfriend. "After I feel a bit better, we'll go on out."

"Really? You don't think a kiss would just make it feel better?" Marinette blinked.

"Well, a kiss would help," Adrien muttered, smiling, "but right now - so would ice. And the couch."

Marinette giggled, and helped her poor kitty off to the elevator so he could go back to his apartment and rest for a while.

Though Adrien did notice she was a lot more flirty the rest of the day... and also, she made sure to wear those pink pants as pajamas for the night.

Damn those stupid, wonderful, but still very stupid (still very wonderful) tight pink pants.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! I know I had a lot of fun writing it - I think this is my most flirty work ever, lol! XD**

**A review would make my weekend, if you feel like leaving one! :) Thanks for reading guys! Love you all!**


End file.
